Allyson's Book of Challenges!
by AlllyyCattt
Summary: This is all the challenges I do! Most of them are going to be Warriors but I might do others. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the books in this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**First challenge, BOO YA! So anyway, I hope you enjoy my book of challenges. This is a Challenge for Asylumclan. You can find the link on my profile.**

 **Challenge one: Insanity**

 **Main Character: Lightstrike: Pale yellow she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine cat of Riverclan.**

 **NOTE: This is before the battle of the Dark Forest.**

Lightstrike woke up feeling different. A bad different. She felt something inside her body. Something evil. _Awake I see. Let's have some fun, shall we?_

Lightstrike felt an over whelming urge to poison the fresh kill. Luckily, nobody would suspect her of anything. She was a medicine cat, therefore it was okay for her to 'inspect' the fresh-kill pile.

Lightstrike nosed in her herb stores. She found what she was looking for. Death Berries. Careful not to get any juice on her paws, Lightstrike wrapped the berries in a leaf wrap and went outside. She carefully started 'inspecting' the fresh-kill.

The medicine cat paused when she found the perfect piece. A large trout. Probably caught this morning. Lightstrike looked around before taking a death berry and putting it down the creature's throat.

Lightstrike went back to the medicine cat den and waited. Finally, she heard panicked meows, and some cat chocking. She pretended to be absorbed in sorting herbs.

"Lightstrike! Somethings wrong with Rosethorn!" It was Berryfang. "Come quick."

Lightstrike grabbed herbs (The wrong ones to treat Death Berries) and hurried outside. The expecting rose colored queen was on the ground. Legs flailing and her eyes rolling up in her head. Lightstrike made a big show of trying to save Rosethorn. Finally, the light died in her eyes.

"She's dead." Lightstrike stood up and acted miserable. Truthfully, she felt elected. _There we go. That wasn't so bad._ Berryfang let out a wail of misery. Rosethorn was his sister.

Wildbush and Leopardpelt looked stunned, before burring their noses in their daughter's fur. Lightstrike hung her head, before stumbling back to the medicine den.

A little while later, her apprentice, Yarrowleaf, rushed into the den.

"How did Rosethorn die?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Lightstrike replied, sorting her herbs back in the proper places.

"Well I do." Yarrowleaf took a step forward, eyes narrowed. "Starclan told me something would be wrong with you. That you'd be… insane. That you'd _poison_ a she-cat."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yarrowleaf."

"You put Death Berries in that trout. Don't think I didn't examine it. I'm sorry Lightstrike. But this isn't you."

Yarrowleaf leaped forward and buried his teeth in her neck.

"Welcome, Lightstrike." A booming voice said. Lightstrike opened her eyes. She was in a dark forest. The ground was squishy and wet.

"Where am I?" Lightstrike had a throbbing head ache, and noticed that her neck hurt.

"The Dark Forest. You can't escape. You'll be here. Forever."

Lightstrike's lips curled in a sneer. No matter. She could do more here.

"Do you think killing me will help? That it will stop the Dark Forest forever?" Lightstrike hissed at Ivypool.

"It will be one less cat for us to deal with. Was less fox-hearted warrior!" Ivypool snarled.

Lightstrike had come to fight the clans. They would finally get the justice they deserved.

"Oh, I'm no warrior. I am a medicine cat." Lightstrike spat.

"Medicine cats aren't evil!" Ivypool growled. " _You_ are no medicine cat. That's why tonight, you will be no more."

Before Ivypool could kill her, Lightstrike fled. She ran all the way back to the Dark Forest. And there, she would wait. Wait for revenge.

 **Words: 534.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge!**

 **Challenge for: Curlclan**

 **Challenge name: Found**

 **Words: 558**

Shimmeringstone stared at the animal in front of her.

It was a fox. Looking not that old at all. Its fur was a lighter color than most adult foxes, and it was mewling pitifully on the forest floor.

Shimmeringstone looked around nervously. Perhaps the Mother Fox was still around, but there was no scent.

"Shimmeringstone? Are you okay?" Her brother, Sharptooth, meowed cautiously, padding next to her. "What are you- What is that?"

"It's a fox kit." Shimmeringstone said softly.

"A _fox?_ We need to take it out of here!"

"It's just a kit. Let's take it back to camp."

"Back to camp? Shimmeringstone, it's a fox!"

Shimmeringstone sighed. "We're taking it back."

"But-"

"No!" Shimmeringstone glared at him. "We're taking it with us!"

Sharptooth saw there was no stopping her. He still didn't look very happy. Shimmeringstone carefully walked up to the shivering little thing, and picked it up by its scruff. It weighed no more than her sister Blackpaw when she was a kit.

Shimmeringstone carried the baby fox all the way back to camp.

"Shimmeringstone! Why have you brought _that_ in camp?" Called a very furious looking Miststar. Shimmeringstone carefully set the fox down.

"It's only a baby."

"Fox kits grow into grown foxes. We can't keep it."

Shimmeringstone lost her temper. "We _are_ keeping it, and there is nothing _you_ can do to stop it! If we raise it, it will learn out ways! Imagine having a fox on our side!"

Miststar was silent for a long time. His pale eyes burned into hers.

"Fine. But it is _your_ responsibility. There is a den outside of camp. Use that." Miststar turned away, just as Shimmeringstone did.

"Fine."

She picked up the fox and made her way to the extra den.

"What to call you…" Shimmeringstone gazed at the small fox. "I'll call you Strongkit." _You'll need to be strong if you'll stay with me._

"Shimmeringstone?" It was her sister Skycloud. "I brought you some food."

Strongkit had been growing fast. Shimmeringstone had also been teaching him some words. So far though, he could only say, 'Hi,' 'Goodbye', and 'please'.

"Hi." He said, his voice sounding different from a cats. "Hi, hi, hi."

Shimmeringstone smiled a little, and licked his head. "Come in."

Skycloud nervously padded in, keeping an eye on Strongkit. "Did you name it yet?"

"He is a _him._ Not an _it._ His name is Strongkit." Shimmeringstone said, with a hard look at Skycloud.

"Whatever. Well you brought you these two mice."

"Thank you." Shimmeringstone nudged a mouse towards Strongkit. "You're old enough. Come on. Eat the mouse."

Strongkit took a bite of the mouse and chewed it slowly.

"Now say 'Thank you.' Come on, 'Thank you'."

"Please."

"No, 'thank you'."

"Thank you."

"There you go!" Shimmeringstone congratulated him. Skycloud pawed at the ground.

"Well, okay. Bye."

"Shimmeringstone? May I come in?" Miststar's muffled voice sounded from outside.

"Yes."

"Can I have a mouse?" Strongkit pleaded.

It had been a moon, and Strongkit was much larger now, being able to speak in full sentences as well.

Miststar padded into the small den. "I trust you two will be able to move into camp soon?"

"Yes I believe so." Shimmeringstone smoothed his flank with her tail.

"Great. I'll see you two then."

"Camp?" Strongkit asked.

"Yes. Where you'll grow into a big, strong warrior."

 **Done! This challenge was for Curlclan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Challenge for Curlclan!**

 **Challenge name: Lost**

 **Words: 513**

"Don't go too far!" Icestorm called. He was on guard duty.

"I won't!" Cloudypaw called back over his shoulder. He wasn't going to go too far.

Cloudypaw trotted through the forest, until he spotted a Squirrel. He flicked his tail excitedly and crouched down. The Squirrel was busy rummaging for food. Perfect.

Cloudypaw sprang out of the undergrowth and towards the squirrel. The squirrel took off running, its fuzzy tail streaming behind it.

It gave quite a chase, but Cloudypaw finally caught it. Cloudypaw finally looked around. _Huh?_

He didn't recognize where he was! He didn't smell any familiar scents, see any familiar sights, or anything. Cloudypaw looked around in panic. It was starting to get dark out. Cloudypaw closed his eye. _Deep breaths… In…. out…._ Cloudypaw opened his eyes again and looked around. He might as well stay here for the time being. So, he ate his mouse, and found a hollow tree to shelter in, and went to sleep.

Cloudypaw awoke to the sound of chirping birds. _Why hasn't Sweetberry woken me up yet- Oh yeah._ He was alone. In a strange forest, with no way to get back. Cloudypaw sat down. Was Shadowclan looking for him? Were they worried? What if they didn't find him? Would they just forget? These thoughts and more ran through his mind. What if he _never_ got back? Could he survive alone?

Cloudypaw walked out of the hollow tree, intent on finding some prey. He spotted a thrush, pecking at the ground. Cloudypaw adjusted his stance, and pounced.

He landed square on the bird, and delivered a blow to the neck, which killed it. _At least I won't starve._

Cloudypaw opened his eyes, to see streams of light, coming through his hollowed tree. It had been a moon since he had gotten lost, and there was no sign of Riverclan. Cloudypaw was close to giving up.

He followed his usual morning routine. Get up, get some prey, wash, and find something else to do.

Cloudypaw was also teaching himself some fighting moves, using a neighboring tree. He came with most of the moves himself, since Sweetberry wasn't here to teach him.

It was hard, when he got into a fight with a rouge over a piece of prey. There was no medicine cat to treat his wounds. None at all.

"What are you doing, twerp?" Came a voice from outside his tree. Cloudypaw growled to himself and got up.

"This is where I live. Go away."

"No way. I need somewhere to stay. And there isn't anywhere else but here."

"Then share it with me."

"I-What?"

"Take it or leave it." Cloudypaw went back in the tree and curled up to go back to sleep.

Outside, there was a few moments of silence, before a she-cat ducked her way in.

"Sorry I was so crabby. I thought you'd fight me for it."

Cloudypaw grunted.

"I'm Fang. And you are?"

Cloudpaw glanced up.

"Cloudypaw."

Fang gave a half smile, and curled up next to him. Inside, Cloudypaw was purring. Maybe he wouldn't be so alone anymore.


End file.
